Free Fall
by AnimeLovingGirl
Summary: Imagine falling. I'll tell you this. It sucks. You want to catch yourself but you can't. You then realize you need to wait. Wait for that one person who was made for you. Made to catch you and take you away from the world. So only you and him remain important. The one person made for me, made to make me feel special. Like the only girl in the world, was, well, Embry call
1. Chapter 1

Joyce Benae's POV

I felt my tan feet touch the cold hardwood floor. Usually I'd be annoyed about how I have no slippers or how I should've gotten a carpeted room. But today, I just wanted to complain about how much I wanted to deal with the cold hardwood floor, with no slippers to keep warm or carpet to comfort my cold toes. I would rather have to deal with all if that than have to move all the from my cold, rainy town in Nevada, all the way to La Push, Washington, an even more cold, rainy place. That thought was less comforting than the floor I was currently standing on. Matter of fact,this was very comforting to me. This is the last time I'll have to deal with This dark , scratched up hardwood flooring again. Mom and dad promised me a nice fluffy rug I could keep in my room. The catch was not in my current room, but a completely different one that is never seen. Michael, my stuck up, jock brother, may have been even more upset than me. Leaving behind Chanelle, his cheerleader,Barbie girlfriend. But in reality he was probably happy to have a change of sex life. Not having to mess with the same girl for more than a month or two,yeah, that sounded like him. now he had a reason to dump her instead of "I'm just not into it anymore," or "it's complicated". But he really shouldn't worry about the move. He's social, athletic,popular easily, and attractive to me. I may be attractive and athletic, but I'm stubborn, unsocial. I only have two friends. Kathryn and Stacy. Kathryn the 'nerd' and Stacy, the 'boy magnet'. Yes were all different but we even each other out perfectly. Well we did, I haven't talked to them in a week. It would make it harder to move. I started walking to my dark wood polished dresser. I pulled out my high waisted denim jeans, with a flowing floral silk blouse, with a cream colored cardigan. My black combat boots, slid onto my feet. My naturally dark chocolate, hair flowed down my back, I just left it their, my 17 hour ride won't be with anyone worth impressing so why get dolled up? I grabbed my already packed suit cases and dragged them outside. The moving truck was opened in the back and almost filled. I threw my mint suitcases In the back after my dad slid in my mattress. He turned to look at my still tired face. Still against this whole movin' idea Joycy?" I nodded, just wanting to get out of here before I changed my mind and rebelled. He nodded understanding I didn't want to talk about this subject much. Well, you can just take a seat In the car then alrighty hon'?" I smiled at my father, walking over to our silver Nissan Armada. I pulled out my white headphones and slid them in my ears, 'counting Stars' came on by one republic. I love this song. I hummed along to it as I felt the car start up and drive. This will be a long drive.

******17 hours later********

I was woken up by Michael, "get up lazy ass," he said into my ear. It's exactly midnight and I'm awake as, a vampire at night! Wow, good one, Joyce. I rolled over and hopped out of the car. I wobbled into the new house. It was pretty it had one if those big windows in the front of the house. You could see the jewel chandelier dangling from the ceiling. I must admit the house is beautiful. I walked into my room. We had already payed people out here to do the house, sending out exactly what we wanted done. My room is a light gray color, with white highlights. My bedding is a black and white print. I looked at all the boxes set in my room. I pulled out my posters. There was a variety of music on the posters. Paramore, Juicy J, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez and Austin Mahone. My 55' inch flatscreen hanging on the wall. I stripped from my clothes and switched them out for a tight white v neck and gray drop crotch sweatpants. My hair was lifted into a messy bun. The new white rug felt soft between my toes. I sighed, this isn't the only thing that's going to be new to me today, it's already 12:30 am. I should be going to bed, seems I have school in the morning. I laid my head down on my black pillow, closing my eyes. Maybe this will be fun? Maybe I'll meet some friends. I bit my lip. I started praying to god that this won't be so bad.

******7am*******  
My alarm went off making me slam my hand onto the top, canceling the noise. It's the middle of May We only have a few weeks of school left. God only knows why I have to go for the last few weeks. Then, I'm a senior. This means there are cliques like no other. Groups already formed. I pulled out acid wash jeggings with a navy blue sweater and my favorite black combat boots. I grabbed any random necklace and threw it on, along with some bracelets and a ring. I patted on some concealer, foundation, eyeshadow and eyeliner. I don't really need the mascara. My family back home along with my few friends knew me for my long lashes. I bit my bottom lip out of habit. It's obvious to the dumbest of people that I'm nervous. It's not like me to be nervous. I sort of felt like something is going to happen to day. Not necessarily something bad, but something. I walked down stairs giving my mom a hug, same with dad. I scanned the room for Michael. But he was no where to be found. "In your car," I nodded. My car was towed out here, they didn't trust me to drive for so long so late. I didn't blame them. I walked out to the car forgetting about breakfast. I hopped in the driver seat, sticking in the key, turning if and backing out if the driveway. "Excited?" Michael asked me. "Pft, uh how about no? Are you?" He nodded. "Get to meet new people," I shook my head "more like f*ck new people," he laughed at my joke. "Hey, I'm changing my player ways alright!" I laughed at him trying to defend himself. "Sure," I said slurring the 'u' . I pulled into the parking lot of the school l, getting a decent spot. "Come on we gotta get our schedules," he said I nodded and followed his confident stride into the front door of school, failing at trying to copy his confidence. We walked into the office. I let Michael do the talking, he turned around a minute later handing me my schedule. Well we have lunch together at least. I smiled. "Sit with me?" He asked I nodded. "Make friends so we won't be loners," he chuckled, "well duh I can't leave that up to you!" I punched him playfully, "shut up!" We laughed and walked out if the office. "Have fun! See you at lunch,"  
"You too!" I shouted at him turning around running directly into someone. "Oh god I'm so sorry," I heard a cute little giggle, "don't worry about it! Can I see your schedule?" Before I could answer she took it out of my hand. "Wow we have 6 out of 9 classes together!" I smiled awkwardly at her, I don't know who she is but she seems nice enough to be friends with. "I'm Samantha, the eyes and ears of the school, your Joyce Benae, sister or tenth grader Michael Benae. Nice to meet ya, I'm Samantha Jones! We're gonna be best friends!" I nodded, for some reason wanting to trust her and have a friend right a way. Let's go to your locker, section C locker 187, let's go! That's near mine. She pulled me around a few corners into the section with blue lockers. I checked my schedule with my combination on it, I spun the three numbers, and pulled my locker open. I took out a bag out of my backpack. Taking out my locker stand, putting my books in it. Also adding a mirror across from my face. I took out my biology books for my first period. I noticed her biology books I. Her hands, "same first period?" She nodded. This class won't be so bad as long as I have Samantha. "Shall we go then?" I agreed as she led me to biology class. I walked in with her suddenly nervous. "You'll be fine," she whispered to me. I smiled in appreciation. "And here she is,Joyce please introduce yourself." I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. "Well I'm Joyce, from Nevada, I have a brother in soft more year, I like volleyball and lacrosse, and my favorite color is turquoise, good?" The teacher nodded, I walked over to where Samantha was sitting. "See everything's fine." About quarter ways threw class the door flew open and in walked two extremely attractive boys, but one of the boys was beyond attractive. He was like a sex god. I would do so many dirty things to him... Shut up Joyce! You don't know him! You dont really know anyone! Like every other time, I bit my lip. His golden skin was flawless, his gorgeous brown hair just grazing the middle of his forehead. His deep chocolatey eyes were beautiful. Sam elbowed me. "Stop staring!" I raised a brow at her, "who are they?" She sighed, "they're in like this 'group' bad boys. On the left is Quil. He's cute and funny I guess but can turn serious and like a dick in seconds. He's really cute..." She turned really dreamy for a second. I waited for her to continue. "Anyways, the other one is Embry. He's hot too, but he's a total hot head, which I find sexy." I don't know why but I wanted to punch her for saying that. Sexy?! They scanned the desks were in squares of four. And the only two were at me and Sams table. And she was sitting across from me. One would have to sit next to me, same with her obviously. Embry and Quil walked over to our table. Practically slamming their stuff on the desk. I got butterflies in my stomach. Worse than ever before. I turned slowly to see Embry sitting next to me. I blushed. Throughout class, I was staring at him. Studying every beautiful detail of his body. His arms were fairly muscled. His tight black shirt hugged his abs. He has defined cheek bones. After studying every small detail I couldn't find one blemish. He moved in his seat, trying to get comfortable. The way his muscles moved, made me moan. I thought no one would hear that. Apparently I was wrong. He turned and looked at me. As soon as our eyes met, I inwardly gasped. His stare was so intense. They were to die for. I licked my lips. He smirked and turned his head back to the board. I felt something in me twist. I felt a need for him to look at me. What's happening? The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and started walking to my next class but for some reason I wanted to turn around and leap into his arms. Wow, I'm a freak...


	2. Just a Dream?

I woke up in a cold sweat. My shirt was drenched, in my sweat. I tried catching my breath. I don't remember going to sleep. Come to think of it I don't remember coming home from school or what we had for dinner, or mom and dad asking me how school went. I let my feet slide off the bed onto the white rug. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad?" Everyone turned to look at me in my drenched gray T-shirt. "What'd we have for dinner last night?" My father rolled his eyes. "Listen Joycy, I know you are against McDonald's and how their food is bad and such, but being on the road for seventeen hours, we weren't going to stop and make a meal, please, let it go, do you want some cereal or eggs?" I did a mental face palm. "No! Last night, what were you making when I got home from school?" My parents exchanged worried glances. "Sweetie you feeling' okay? You haven't gone to school yet! that's today silly!" Okay, now I'm beyond confused. Mike just laughed at me. I shook my head trying to forget it all, "eggs please, scrambled." I answered my dad. It all felt so real. My dad set my eggs with some sprinkled cheese on top. "Thanks dad," He just rubbed my back and gave me a kiss on my head. I wolfed down my eggs and ran upstairs. I picked out an outfit for my 'first day' apparently.A cream colored tribal cardigan over a white t v neck, with skinny jeans. I added some jewelry and combat boots. As I looked one last time in the mirror I screamed to Mike that if he wanted a ride to hurry, not getting a reply I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car. Mike ran out as I started my car. "lets go," I backed out of the driveway, and turned down the street. There aren't many cars out, passing one every now and then. "excited?" Mike asked. "Not necessarily. "You?" he nodded, "You would be, excited to switch up your sex life?" He chuckled at my little joke, as did I. We walked into the main office, receiving looks left and right. This is what it feels like to be the new kids? I feel bad for the many new kids at our old school. "here you go guys, have fun your first day!" the cheery receptionist told us, we said our 'thanks' and walked out checking our schedules, "See same lunch!" I said, feeling this familiar feeling of Deja Vu. "Big deal, its a coincidence." my 'cool' brother stated calmly. "Whatever, see you there then?" He nodded, "try not to make fun of so many freshman, remember, you were in their place last year," we laughed as we turned in different directions and left.I eventually found my locker. After grabbing my science books I turned a few corners and arrived. I guess earlier was a coincidence. In my dream biology was first. I entered, a little late. But I was greeted by a lovely teacher, . I looked around the room. I saw two desks, one next to a girl dressed in all black attire, and one next two a freckle cheeked girl with red hair, and brown eyes. Sam! I walked over to her and sat down. hopefully shes as nice as in my dream. "Hi, im-"  
"Sam" I finished for her, she nodded surprised. I just laughed at her cute confised face. "Im Joyce," She smiled, brushing off my stalkerish ways of knowing her name. "Nice to meet ya!" I nodded and turned to the board. The rest of the class was a disappointment. Science was my favorite class. Here its just boring, but at least I have my friend. Embry and Quinn never arrived either, more to my disappointment. Sam told me bye and that we'd sit together at lunch, which I happily agreed to. Through my three other classes there was no sign of Embry, the beautiful god. Lunch eventually arrived. It took me a few questions but I eventually found my way to the large cafeteria full of teenagers. I was pulled to the side by Sam and two other girls. A girl with chocolate skin and long black hair in a French braid. The other girl was pale with bright blue eyes and brown hair waving down to her shoulders. "Hey im Vicky," Said the brunette, "I'm Jazmine" stated the other. "Joyce" I replied. Apparently we were waiting in the lunch line. The food at our other school was repulsive. This food was actually appealing. I grabbed an apple with grilled chicken over white rice. When we all grabbed a juice bottle we all walked to a circular table towards the middle. "look their they are," squealed a freshman girl, staring at the glass wall, giving a view of the wooded area and part of the parking lot. Four flawless boys were apparently her goal for attention. "wh-who are they?" I asked no one in particular, "Who? oh them, Well that's Jacob Black, who is MINE! not really, but I wish. He's really nice, but only to his close friends, other people he doesn't really pay attention to, so if he does your lucky! Seth Clearwater, total hottie, like all of them. He's also a junior, like all of them, and us. Single, and a player. Quil Ateara, really nice and a total prankster! He hot too, he f*cks and dumps though so he's bad news. Lastly, Embry Call. Bad boy, he's athletic, and smart, and doesn't give anyone a time of day. You have more chance of reaching the sun than reaching him! He's delicious and total hottie but no ones ever good enough." Sam explained rolling her eyes. "Apparently they're in this 'cult' that's why they all look so...'steroid' like." Jazmine added. I nodded. They all came in and sat at a table next to the window by themselves. No food or drinks. "They leave and eat at home, once again the foods not even good enough!" Vicky exclaimed. I just laughed. I bit my lip. Something inside me twisted I wanted to feel my lips against his. YOU DONT KNOW HIM JOYCE SHUT UP! my mind screamed. but, I feel like I do. He turned his head, his chocolate eyes melding into mine. I took a sharp intake of breath. His stare is so intense like in the dream. I finally looked away, still feeling his stare on my back. The bell rang and we all got up, practically running out of there.


	3. I Refuse

I took a slow step back, feeling the leaves, which I hadn't noticed before crunch beneath my feet. I could practically hear my own heart beating through my chest. The angel and devil that sat upon my shoulders, for once, agreed, telling me to get my ass out of there. But something inside of me wouldn't let me move. My feet were frozen in place. The wolf had its head raised like it was waiting for me to do something. My eyebrows furrowed together. What is with this wolf, this freakishly large wolf? If I were an animal, I would've attacked. They don't have any feeling. They just know what to do to survive. Like, a wolf wouldn't feel bad if they killed me, they wouldn't think any thing of it. I stared into its eyes. They were a pretty gray color. The wolf itself was a large gray wolf with black highlights. It honestly was a beautiful creature. took a step forward. Closer to me. Its snout nudged my neck. Smelling me, it growled, lowly. that sent a wave of fright throughout my body. All of a sudden the wolf mauled my body onto the forest ground. Its snout wrinkled growling at me. When I tried to move backwards, I regretted it in so many ways possible. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I cried out, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. Why me? My vision started to blur. After a few times of blinking I worked up the nerve to open my eyes completely. The wolf was off me, looking around. I hadn't heard anything, but then again, I was a little distracted. I started searching the area with my eyes, not capable of moving my neck. The wolf suddenly darted, fleeing the area. I started to moan out in pain. It was becoming unbearable. I slammed my hand to my neck, trying to stop the pain, the pain started to ease though. Instead of stopping it decided to spread throughout my body then go back to the unbearable pain that was in my neck. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. I started to give up. Maybe this is my time. I started to close my eyes. Stomping foot steps were coming towards me. "Damn, we need to go after the wolf, whatre we going to do?" a masculine voice said, to his acquaintances, "Go! Ill stay," an angelic voice said. I was now panting, trying to hold on to life. The people left, all except one. They started to walk towards me. I opened my eyes, with all the power I had left. Embry. He was shirtless. His abs we so touchable, kissable,. He leaned down to the unwounded side of my neck. Inhaling. "Look at me," He demanded stern but soft at the same time. I don't know why but I felt a need to obey him. I looked him in the eyes. They were stunning, like every other part of him. He seemed to relax. Then tense up again as his eyes laid upon my neck. "stay still, Ill make it better," He whispered soothingly in my ear. I trusted him. For some reason I felt like I could trust him with my life. He touched my wound softly, grazing his fingertips against the bite. He leaned down to it. Gently kissing it. I was surprised, but in a good way, a very good pleasurable way. I gasped but besides that stayed quite. He kissed it a few times. The pain seemed to be going away. Not like I was in too much of a daze to notice the pain but like he was my own antidote. He then parted his lips licking my wound. Any other time I would find that extremely weird, but when he did it I found extremely sexy. He then started to suck the bite mark, the pain has completely diminished now. Gone. He pulled away, to my disappointment. His face was still serious, lined with a little worry. "T-thank you," I looked down "That was...amazing," I felt blood rush to my cheeks. He looked off into the distance. "Come on," he said ignoring my comment, getting up, helping me do the same in the process. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Emily's." I nodded, once again trusting him with everything. We got to a clearing. No one seemed to be around. "no one is here." He said reading my mind. I relaxed. He led me in and upstairs to a neat room. He sat on the bed. I stood there, awkwardly. Rubbing my arms for warmth. I studied him. He seems like the type to keep to himself. Quite, a closed book. He doesn't smile much, or laugh. He is so attractive. His lips are plump and rosy. So kissable. I couldn't resist any longer. I walked over to him, I sat on his lap, straddling him. He looked at me shocked. I bit my lip, before grabbing his head a pushing his face to mine. As soon as his lips connected with mine, I had to moan. His lips separated, giving me entrance for my tongue. Which I didn't hesitate to do. His mouth tasted of mint and cinnamon. He flipped us over. Laying me down. His elbows supported his weight. He hovered over me, staring down at me. I was panting for air, his breath was completely calm and controlled. " We need to talk," I nodded, letting him go on. "Do you believe in 'werewolves'?" He questioned completely serious, but I couldn't help but to laugh. "Not necessarily," he nodded, "Well that's going to be a problem...Listen, do you trust me?" He asked, searching my eyes for anything dishonest. I raised my head, "More than anything," I said truthfully, "good, and do you find an attraction to me that's unexplainable?" I bit my lip and nodded, "Good. That's because I'm your mate." I rose a brow at him, "what" I trust him but what the hell is he talking about. "Mate. Also known as an imprint. When I first was around you I felt a pull towards you. When we first made eye contact, that's when the world stopped mattering and you only remained important. Just you. Nothing else mattes anymore. I need to be there for you. To protect you when you're in danger. Care for you when you're hurt or sick. Love you when you're lonely. Love you always. I already do. If you don't love me, I don't care I will always love you. Whether you want me to love you as a friend, brother, or lover is your choice. Personally I will always love you as the latter (as a lover) but I cant force you into anything. Everything hit me. And it hit me hard. Mates. Werewolves. . Embry. "I-I'm sorry I cant-I cant do this," I got off of the bed and ran down the stairs, and outside. That's when I left. This is where things get interesting. Where things get confusing and most of all things get hard. My name is Joyce, and im secretly in love with Embry Call, yes, the werewolf.


End file.
